The King of Pain
by Mister Creepy
Summary: Updated. Same story as Vergil's Fall, different words. Vergil's Fall, and his love for Mary. Oneshot. Possible sequel to come.


Hatred.  
He stared across the dark, glowing river at his brother. His eyes were intensely blue, almost burning, with rage and hatred at his brother, for seperating the twin amulets and causing his power to wane. He thought, "For a moment, I felt Father's power...MY power...You shall suffer for removing it from my grasp, 'brother'" His eyes went up and down his brother. 'He could have been powerful like father, but rejectd our demonic heritage. Does he not remember what happened to our human mother?' Pillars crashed around them, the ground shook. He saw the younger twin hold his sword out to the side and sighed while following suit. "No, brother. I shall be the victor. I'm sorry." He thought. They charged each other, the plan already forming in the older twins mind. His foot glew dimly under his boot as he ran at his brother. Just as they reached the point where his plan would be implemented, he saw Her. Right there, where Dante was. 'You! Woman. You're what's made me weak, distracted me. You, and my feelings for you. No more.' His boot broke step slightly, his focus shifted, his sword wavered. He stared as he ran, his reason for charging changing. He wanted to kill the thing that had made him weak. He raised his sword to strike her down and-

Anger. He felt pain, deep and sharp, in his chest. His heart cleaved in two. His eyes widened. "I..I was...defeat-" His thought was cut off by him falling, dropping his father's blade, blood streaming from his mouth, and the multittude of healing wounds accross his body. The wound was closing rapidly, his coat and vest torn at the shoulder. He grasped the healing skin, his amulet falling down. He grabbed his amulet and stood, slowly. He glared at his brother. He said, "THIS...is mine, Dante...NO ONE can have this...it belongs to a Son...of Sparda..." He backed toward the edge, and looked over the chasm. Dante realised his plan and ran after him, to be met only by a blade at his throat. "Leave me and go! If...you wish to return home. The portal is closing, Dante, the amulets seperate. This place was Father's home...I think I shall stay..." He leaned back, and dove off the platform, as Dante reached his hand out, trying to grab him. He drew his sword, and slashed deep into Dante's hand, enough that what he grabbed of his coat slipped out of his, now missing, fingers. Dante stared on in shock, and anger as his brother fell to the black depths below. He closed his eyes tightly and walked away from the platform edge, tears streaming down his pale face.

Fall.  
He could feel the wind rushing by him as he fell. He turned to face it. It felt good to him, he always liked the cold weather best of all. After what seemed like hours of falling without a thought, calm and accepting of his death, he finally thought of something. Not of his brother, or Father, but of Her. "WHY! Why must you invade my mind, woman?" He glared at the image of Mary falling beside him. "I'm what you want. You know it inside, but, can't admit it." "I want nothing of the sort." He closed his eyes, and hit the ground with enough force to leave a small crater in his wake. He stood up slowly, more blood running from his mouth. He finally set his eyes upward, seeing three glowing red orbs in the sky. His eyes narrowed, and he flung his sheath to the side, his blade gleaming with blue-hot fire. "If my Father could do it...so shall I." He charged the orbs at speed, and was met with a larg, red, spear slamming into him, pinning him into the murky water. An enormous voice roared, "I have waited for the seed of Sparda, for ages! I knew one would venture into my domain. Centuries have passed in my wait for it. Now, I shall make it my slave. My obedient servant. Just like I made your Father." The spear grew hot, and began to emit electricity. Vergil endured for hours, before passing out.

Love.  
Time doesn't work the same in the Underworld. Time passed much more slowly. Seconds to us, are hours to them. For the next twenty of our years, he would be daily tortured almost to death, forced to fight until exhausted simply for a few drops of blood. Blood was his food. He would only be allowed to feed on humans. Anything else would be taken away from him, and he would tortured. He was tortured in everyway possible. His body and mind wracked with pain every second. He was broken. Repeatedly. The day he was going to give in, become Mundus' slave, he saw Her again. He realized what his Father had. His eyes opened to emotions again, he fell for her. He stood, defiantly, and spat at Mundus. "Never. I am my own being, not yours." His torturesd were doubled. Finally after 20 years, on what would be the last day he was tortured, he succumbed. Mundus spoke to him, "The woman. Mary. I shall have her in your position, if you do not obey me, Son of Sparda." He saw her, bloody, broken, suffering the same fate he had, in his mind. As he lay bleeding and broken on the ground before Mundus, he spoke. "I...su..submit..." A blue orb was rolled to him. He absorbed it hurriedly. He stood, and knelt before the Dark Lord. "I, Vergil, Son of Sparda, submit to you...Master." He couldn't believe what he did. He wanted to see Her. He gave up his life, for her. His body burst into flames as he felt his power return. "In return for obeying me, I give you your former power back, my Knight." His body twisted and his demonic side took over, his large wings spreading, his skin becoming scaly. As his horns grew, his body shifted, his power amplified by his age, corrupted by his need for pure power. His skin hardened into glowing armor, his horns pointed downward. His beloved blade growing into a large broadsword. 'Be safe, Mary. I only wish you could know why I did this, wish you could know... I love you.' His face contorted into a helmet, and he knelt down, and bowed his head, seething with the thoughts of hatred for Mundus. 'One day. One day, I shall destroy you. I will protect her.' 


End file.
